The Mask of Xoro
Long ago in a big village in Mexico, an evil ruler named Ferb has taken over the village with his guards. Now it's up to a boy named Phineas must stop his stepbrother as a mexican hero named Xoro. Later on he fell in love with a princess of the village named Princess Isabella who falls for him too. Story Long ago, a village of Mexico was in peace when suddenly a ruler named Ferb has moved to the villlage and taken over it with his guards.And now the people of the village need a hero and thats me.My name is Phineas Flynn and now I will stop my stepbrother as he took everything from me as Xoro. That night in the village there were thives called the Alasken Thives sent by Ferb,and they were about to terrorize a girl's home and her baby sister.The girl's name was Katie and she was 8 years old. Katie:Its the Alasken Thives! I must hide! She left her baby in the crib and hide on the drawer until the Alasken Thives shown up. Thive 1:So this is what the boss sent us here for.To steal all of everyone's priceless jewelery and stuff. Thive 3:What the...a baby? Thive 2: Well,The boss likes killing people,so maybe will give it to him...and ...and he will..uh...uhh...uhhhh...kill the baby? All:Okay! Katie had no choice but to show up and save her baby. Katie:No my baby! Give back my baby!! Thive 1:Take her with us so the boss can kill her too! Katie:No!!!!! Voice:Let her go! They looked at me as Xoro as I try stop the Alasken Thives to save the senorita. Katie:Xoro! Thive 3:Oh no! Its Xoro! Thive 2:He's the most brave and charmming warrior,the senoritas of the village always fall in love with him when they see him!! Thive 1:Impossible! How did he got in here?!?! Xoro/Phineas:Let the senorita go and her baby. Thive 3:Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! Xoro/Phineas:Fine.Have it-your way!! As I spring into action,I punch the two thives into the floor as I used one of the girl's scarf. Xoro/Phineas:May I? Katie:Sure. I use the scarf and used it to tie up the thives.But the last one was missing. Xoro/Phineas:Wheres the last thive? We looked at the outside night as we see the thive as he was about hanglide away. Thive 1:Suckers!! Katie:He's getting away! Xoro/Phineas:Oh no he aint!! I pulled out a small sword and throw at on the hanglider's wing and it ripped. Thive 1:Ah man! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!Ow! Curse you Xoro!!!!!!!!! Katie:Oh Xoro! Thank you for saving my baby sister. Xor/Phineas:I know you want to spend time with me,but I must go. I left the room for my journey to stop my brother from taking over the village. Somewhere in an old warehouse in an old factory,two girls where escaping from the guards by my brother Ferb.The two girls were my partners and their names were Stacy and Jenny. Ferb:Stop them!There getting away!! Stacy:Keep running!Were almost to the exit!! Jenny:I think not.That guard is blocking it and we can't pass him! Stacy:Oh yes we can! In the count of three we jump!1...2...3! They jumped up so high in slow motion,they finally went of the area. Stacy:A car! Come on,we have to hurry and get on that car and fast! Jenny:Right! They finally made it to the car and they drive away. Ferb:Lets go men.Because we know that we will get Xoro and his partners! Somewhere around in the village of Mexico,a castle was there because there was a good queen and her princess and the queen was 15 old and my sister.Her name was Candace Flynn and she wouldn't hurt a fly and the princess' name was Princess Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and she wasnt my sister's daughter. Princess Isabella was sad looking at the village view of something she wanted to be happy again. Princess Isabella:(sigh) If only I have something to my heart. Suddenly,Queen Candace was opening the door,checking on the princess in her royal bedroom,but looking at her becoming sad. Queen Candace:What's wrong Isabella? Princess Isabella:I wan't someone that will fall for my heart so I can be happy with him. Queen Candace:Dont worry Isabella you will find someone that will go to your heart.Maybe you will go to the village tommorow and find a guy that will go to your heart. Princess Isabella:You think so? Queen Candace:Sure. Somewhere back at Ferb's warehouse lair,he has a bodyguard and his name was Buford.He's really a mean bully and he is tuffer than a rock or a bolder! Ferb was well...you get the idea. Ferb:Xoro and his partners has suceeded again!!Why do you three aways mess things up?! Thive 1:Im sorry boss but Xoro...(scardly)he's too strong! Thive 2:(scaredly) He's dangerous! Thive 3:(scaredly) He's...well...bad to the bone!! Ferb:Why I outta... Guard:Ferb sir! I have news! Ferb:What is it? Guard:Princess Isabella is coming to the village tommorow! Ferb:Well...bring in the guards to the village tommorow and make sure that they bring the princess to me alive or still bring her to me if she is dead.(laughing evily) While that,Stacy and Jenny sneeked into the lair and known about the plan. Jenny:We have to warn Phineas about this.(both run away) The next day,Princess Isabella was wearing a long blanket all around her looking for that guy she wants to fall in love with. Princess Isabella:Okay.So Candace said I should find the guy that will go to my heart. Suddenly a shaddow was looking at her.Isabella turned around and seen nothing.When she tuned back she looked at the Alasken Thives! Thive 1:Don't worry.Well get you back home for now.(laughing evily) Get her!! Princess Isabella:(thives grabbing her) No!! Xoro/Phineas:Leave her alone! Thive 3:(scaredly)We're dead.So very,very,dead! I jumped up and attacked the two thives and went after the first. Thive 1:So we meet again huh?! Xoro/Phineas:Stop you're talking,I know what I did to you last night Amigo. We pulled out our swords and began to fight!I went to fight some more like crazy and he fell down and he and the thives ran away. Thive 1:All be back for more Xoro!!(running away) When I was done the senssesa looked at me.I stared at her beautiful face,her raven black hair moving to the wind and her crown shiny like her eyes. Princess Isabella:Thanks for saving me.Who are you? Xoro/Phineas:I am Xoro,hero of the village and you are? Princess Isabella:I am Princess Isabella Garcia Shapiro and I am the princess of Candace Flynn. Xoro/Phineas:Candace Flynn?! She's my sister!! We we're seperated to see each over someday by our wicked brother. Princess Isabella:Oh no. How did it happen? Xoro/Phineas:I don't know.But we can see eachover someday. Princess Isabella:(happily) Okay.I'll never forget you Xoro. Xoro/Phineas:Until we meet again my love. (jumped and lefted) Princess Isabella:I can't wait to tell Candace about this! (happily left) Meanwhile at Ferb's warehouse... Thive 1:I'm sorry boss,but we lost him again! Ferb:(angerily) It doesn't matter!! (hapilliy evily) But don't worry...Buford will finish him once and for all! (laughing evily) That night,after dinner in the castle,Princess Isabella told Queen Candace all about me saving Isabella's life from the thives. Queen Candace:Thank you for telling me about it Isabella,Phineas right now is trying to stop Ferb and his cruel schemes! Princess Isabella:Who's Phineas? Queen Candace:He's my brother.When Ferb take over,he became...Xoro. Princess Isabella:(smiling) No wonder I reconize him. When it was late at night,Princess Isabella watched the village view at night when she was thinking about me as Xoro. Xoro/Phineas:(appears in window) I see your thinking about me eh? Princess Isabella:Xoro you returned! Xoro/Phineas:I know but I must move. When I was about to go,Isabella hold my hand letting me to stay. Princess Isabella:(smiling) Maybe you should stay with me for awile. Later on... Princess Isabella:So what happen to you parents? Xoro/Phineas:(sadly sigh) Long ago we lived as a great family in a good house,my Mom and Dad,my sister Candace,me and my stepbrother Ferb.We we're perfect together until Ferb was forgotten alone in the house while we we're going out.And when we came back...the house...was wrecked.Ferb called some men to get revenge on us.He challenged our parents to a deadly car chase.When the race began,cars we're crashing all over the desert sand.The terrible part was when our parents we're winning...Ferb crashed in to them...and mom and dad with their car fell into a large pool of gasoline...and...KA-BOOM!!...our parents...we're gone.Ferb sent his men to come after us and we lost them.That night,we were forced to be seperated.Candace went to find home while I become a hero! I become Xoro,hero of the mexican village.And thats how my parents were dead for now. Princess Isabella:Oh Phineas,i'm so sorry. As she said that,we kissed together. Princess Isabella:So you're leaving to stop Ferb? Xoro/Phineas:Yes.And I won't stop until I try to stop Ferb. Princess Isabella:Wait! I wan't you to have this. She showed me the sword. Princess Isabella:I used to have this sword a long time ago. Xoro/Phineas:Thanks. Princess Isabella:(kissed Xoro/Phineas and whispered) I know you can stop Ferb to save the village.I bellive in you. Xoro/Phineas:All never forget you Isabella.(recives the sword and leaves) Princess Isabella:Oh Xoro...All always see you someday. As I continued my revenge to Ferb,a metal weapon hit me in the hean and I fell to the floor.And I know who did this...Buford. Buford: Its over Xoro. Soon you will be in my graveyard! Xoro/Phineas:I think not Buford! (gets up) I started fighting him when he was about to throw his metal ball at me,but I hit it with the sword Isabella gave me and I tried not to release it until his wepon was free from my sword and I fell into the well. Buford:Yes I finally finished him! Now I can finally go back to Fer-!! I grabbed him to the well and used a few punches at him until he was knocked out and I went out of the well and left without him. Meanwhile at Ferb's lair... Buford: (covered with bandagess) I'm sorry boss but he's too strong!! Ferb:No matter!! I think its time to steal the only senorita my brother only loved.(laughing evily) Meanwhile at the castle... My love was brushing her hair until... Princess Isabella: Oh Phineas...Your so nice like Xorro! (becoming kidnapped) Thive 1:The boss wants to see you! They taked her into the lair and showed her Ferb! Ferb:(happly evily) Hello Isabella...I hope you'll be happy here. Princess Isabella:(angrily) No way Ferb! Phineas will stop you! Ferb: Oh really?! Tie her up!! The guards were about to tie up Isabella and she screemed. That night,when I went back into the castle, I see my sister Candace crying! Xoro/Phineas:Candace what's wrong?! Candace:(in tears) Oh Phineas! Isabella's gone!! Here's this letter. Phineas, I had kidnapped your love Princess Isabells! If you want to see me, meet me in my warehouse at 12:00 AM! DONT BE LATE!!!!!! Ferb. Xoro/Phineas:All find her! As I rush out of the window,I search to find the warehouse At Ferb's lair... Ferb: Its 12:00.(evily smiles) And he's too late.MUWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! They tied up Isabella and are going to kill her with a knife. Princess Isabella:You won't get away with this Ferb!! Ferb:Oh yes I can. Buford...get her! Princess Isabella:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ???:It ends now Ferb!! It was me going to stop Ferb. Princess Isabella:Phineas! You came back to save me! Ferb:(angrily)Alasken Thives! Buford! GET HIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!! I jumped out and attacked the Alasken Thives and went to Buford. Buford:(pulling out a sword) It ends now Phineas!! We both fighted until he pointed a sword at me but I punched him in the face and tied him up with rope alonge with the Alasken Thives and and put them in a corner. Ferb:Dont move! Or this bomb goes to the princess! Princess Isabella:Phineas! I went up and was fighting with Ferb until I have an idea!I grabbed the activated bomb from him and put it on Ferb's mouth! Ferb:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! It exploded and Ferb...was finished. Princess Isabella:(comes up to Phineas) I alwas knew you were good. Xoro/Phineas: I did it for you...Isabella. Princess Isabella: Oh Phineas. Xoro/Phineas:Oh Isabella. We both kissed in the moonlight and the village was saved...al because of me. The End! Coming soon...check out The Mask of Xoro:The Series coming to Phineas and Ferb Fanon this Summer! Stay tunned!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Article stubs Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Movie